1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device and in particular relates to that using a three-dimensional assembly of fine particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent high-integrated semiconductor memory, approximately 10.sup.4 electrons stored in capacitors in memory cells for one bit of information. Therefore, in order to write information in semiconductor memory, about 10.sup.4 electrons must be stored in capacitors in memory cells.
For storing 10.sup.4 electrons in capacitors in memory cells, since energy of several eV per electron is required, energy as high as 10.sup.4 eV or more is consumed only for storing one bit of information. That is, the power consumption of conventional semiconductor memory is very large.